wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Who Will Be The Family Wizard
"Who Will Be The Family Wizard" is the 27th episode of season four of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 106th of the overall series. It aired on January 6, 2012, and it's the series finale. Overview The Russo siblings — Alex, Justin, and Max — face a sudden and ultimate test to determine which one of them will be entitled to keep their wizardly powers. Meanwhile, Jerry decided to close down the family business. Summary During a dinner that Alex made for the family (without magic), Headmaster Crumbs visits to reveal that with this selfless act, the Russo children can finally have their family wizard competition. Round one of the competition is a trivia round, in which questions related to magic are asked. During the second round, Harper and Zeke appear. Zeke has accidently smelled a purple substance in the lair that caused him to turn purple. This causes a griffin to kidnap him and Harper. Alex, Justin and Max use their three time-outs to go and rescue their friends. They make it back, only to discover that they have been gone too long and have been disqualified from the competition. They all return home, where the lair disappears and they all lose their magic, thus becoming mortals. Justin and Max are furious with Alex because of her insistence on saving Zeke and Harper resulting in them losing. Convinced that the loss of their powers has ruined the family, Jerry decides to sell the sub shop. The kids go for a few weeks without magic, during which, deciding that it is now all they have, they reopen the shop and slowly learn to work together as a family. Suddenly, they are returned to the area of the Wizard Competition, where the tester reveals that the griffin attack (which was actually meant for Professor Crumbs) and the weeks they went without magic were a test to test their family bond because past experiences with the Russos, the wizard council though it would be nesscsary to test their family and sibling bond. They enter the final round of the competition, a massive labrynth. The first out of the maze will win. Justin makes it out first and is declared the Family Wizard. However, he decides he cannot accept this because Alex was about to get out first: Justin had gotten stuck on a tree root and Alex, near the exit, came back to help. Therfore Justin gives Alex the position of the family wizard. Professor Crumbs, proud of Justin's decision, declares that he is going to retire as Headmaster of Wiz-Tech and declares Justin the new headmaster, granting him full wizard powers. Jerry thus decides to one day pass down the sub shop to Max, which he happily accepts. Alex points out that the family is finally all happy at the same time" and the series ends. Trivia *Alex, Justin, and Max's final shirts were the three primary colors. Ales wore yellow, Justine wore blue, and Max wore red. *Promotional advertisements began airing on Disney Channel on November 11, 2011. *Chancellor Tootietootie's line's closing out the competition and the series, "That's our﻿ show ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for watching!" may be a stealthy feeling of gratitude to the fans of the show, possibly acknowledging the series' end. *Max is the only one who doesn't have any wizard powers anymore. *In Make It Happen Max's original plan was to work at the sub station. This goal comes to fruition after Jerry grants the sub station to Max. Also in the episode Max says,"This sub shop is all I have left" which later on comes true. *Justin giving up his powers upon winning mirrors Jerry's in these ways: *#Their reasons for doing so fully or partially involved love: Jerry gave up his powers solely because he wouldn't have been allowed to marry Teresa, a mortal. Justin, instead of sacrificing his powers to be with the person he ''loves, gives up his powers partially because he was sad that Alex loves Mason, yet she would not have been allowed to date the Mason as a mortal. *#Both gave up their powers because each felt it would otherwise be unfair to the younger sibling who needed/deserved magic in the long run: Jerry gave up his powers to Kelbo, who is his '''youngest '''sibling. Even though Kelbo was terrible at magic, Jerry felt it was unfair for Kelbo to lose his powers especially when Kelbo needed it to survive life in general. For Justin, it was the opposite--instead of giving his powers to Max, the '''youngest,' gives his powers to Alex, the middle child, because he felt it was unfair for Alex to lose after having to give up her chance to win in order to save him from a tree root. In addition, although being with Mason meant more to Alex than winning the competition alone, Alex needed magic in order to be with Mason forever, as explained above. *The challenges the siblings had to face were quite similar to the ones of the Triwizard Tournament in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire':'' *#First Alex, Max,and Justin had to defeat a dragon, like in The First Task. *#Then their friends were taken away in a sort of intentional way like The Second Task. *#Both members of the respective shows went into a maze for the Third and Final Task. *#Finally someone was about to win but stayed back to save someone else. *Ian Abercrombie, Professor Crumbs' actor, passed away not long after this episode aired. *This episode got 9.8 million views on the premiere night, making it the most watched seires finale for Disney Channel, and the season. *The wizard competition in this episode and the one held in Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie are completely different. *Justin and Alex's jumpsuits worn in Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie ''during the wizard competition are worn again in this episode. *On the show MAD, a segment called Potions 11, featuring Alex, metions that this finale stole the plot of the fourth movie of Harry Potter. Goofs *When Mason sits next to Juliet, they both mentioned their fight in "Wizards vs. Werewolves" as the last time seeing each other. However, they both were in Gorog's basement together in Wizards vs. Everything. However, they were both under influence of Gorog and may not have remembered. *In this episode Alex got her powers right then and there, but in The Good, The Bad and the Alex they had to go to the Hall of Transfers to be a full wizard. *In "The Good, The Bad and the Alex", when Warren Nichols got his powers, he had a visor saying "Full Wizard", but Alex did not. Perhaps because of the incident they changed the rules. *Professor Crumbs states that he has been Headmaster of WizTech for 3,000 years, though in Wizard School Part 1 or 2, Professor Crumbs says he is at most 803 years old. An explanation might have been that he was lying about his age to be seemingly younger. *When the Wizard Competition is about to begin, and Jerry is talking to the kids about family, Theresa has a handbag over her right shoulder. Although, when she leaves and is talking to Mason, the handbag dissapears. Notes Quotes Gallery WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 012.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 011.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 010.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 009.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 008.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 007.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 006.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 005.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 004.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 003.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 001.jpg Wizards-waverly-clip-one-03.jpg Wizards-waverly-clip-one-02.jpg Wizards-waverly-clip-one-01.jpg Gregg-sulkin-bridgit-mendler-wizards-clip-3-03.jpg Gregg-sulkin-bridgit-mendler-wizards-clip-3-02.jpg Gregg-sulkin-bridgit-mendler-wizards-clip-3-01.jpg Family Wizard Juliet.jpg Family Wizard group.jpg Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo Special Guest Stars *Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback *Bridgit Mendler as Juliet van Heusen Guest starring *Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman *Andy Kindler as Chancellor Rudy Tootietootie * Ian Abercrombie as Professor Crumbs Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Special Category:Finale